Coming Home
by BlueEyes1992
Summary: Their lives were intertwined whether they wanted to accepted it or not. Both broke each other, hurt one another, and it led to unhappiness. They need each other, to make one another happy once again, to give them the love and the life they were searching for. Rewrite of the original Coming Home. AH.
1. Sit Still, Look Pretty

**August 27, 2007**

Summer vacation was over. All students who were enrolled were forced to return to school for the first day. Mystic Fall High School's doors were wide open to welcome their incoming freshmen class and their returning students. Half the freshmen class were looking forward to high school. High school was going to be the turning point in their lives; at least, that was what movies told them. The other half of the freshmen population just saw high school as another four years added to their sentence. A particular group of freshmen students was excited to start the school year; except for prisoner in their group.

Caroline Forbes was beaming with excitement for the first year of high school. Cheer tryouts were here, even though she had already earned the title of junior varsity cheer squad captain during cheer camp. Caroline just couldn't wait. Bonnie Bennett, a fellow cheerleader, was more excited about the classes. She was a proud bookworm and couldn't wait to see the large library. Stefan Salvatore was the same, couldn't wait to start classes and join the school's newspaper. Sarah Salvatore, the cousin to Stefan, was ecstatic to see the art program that the school provided. Both Matt Donovan and Tyler Lockwood were looking forward to football tryouts that happened after school. Then there was Katherine Gilbert; prisoner since '98. Despised the idea of returning to school. She was only excited about the weekend. There was one last person, Elena Gilbert. The girl was quiet with her excitement, nevertheless, she was certainly excited about the start of school. The classes, the library, the cheer practices, and the program that had her beaming with excitement like she was Caroline, was the music program.

They belonged to an even larger friend group than just the eight of them, but they were already a part of the high school or some yet to arrive at the high school. The Gilbert twins had a younger brother named Jeremy; he was stuck in eighth grade with two of their other friends, Liz and Luke Parker. The twins' older brother was Malachai Parker. Malachai much preferred to go by his nickname, Kai. Kai was a sophomore at Mystic Falls High School and the boyfriend of Elena. In high school were the remaining three friends in their friend group; they were all upperclassmen, all in their junior year. Mason Lockwood was Tyler's older brother. Enzo St. John was the oldest friend of the Salvatore family; even older than the Gilbert siblings were. Last but certainly not least was Damon Salvatore. That man was hard to define. Some called him a bad boy or a deviant. Those related to him called annoying or self-centered. There was only one person didn't try to label him, but that was because she knew the real man behind the act he put up.

All the friends that were in high school, were supposed to meet outside the front entrance before class started. Katherine was hanging out with Mason and Enzo. Caroline was talking Bonnie's ears off with all that she wanted to do just on the first day. Tyler and Matt were on the grass tossing a football back and for the between the two of them. There were waiting for five more people to join up with them.

A 2007 black Dodge Charger came darting into a parking space close to the school before a girl in a silver Jeep could pull into it. The girl with the messenger bag that leaped to freedom had an annoyed expression on her face, but it wasn't from his driving. The pair had been arguing since a red light by Elena's house. The argument was over music. Kai was trying to say how rap was better than any rock music. Elena had to disagree with him. 80's rock was her favorite and called it the best type of music even over the pop music she enjoyed. Their argument turned into laughs and smiles as they began to approach their friends. Their friends went back to what they were doing rather than try to figure out how Kai and Elena's relationship worked. Elena started to look around for her closest friend but found him missing.

"Where are the Salvatore's?" Elena asked as she leaned into her boyfriend's embrace.

"Running late as usual," Katherine muttered under her breath. Katherine cared for two of the Salvatore's but despised the oldest since he was immune to her charms and he was also a world-class asshole. At least in his mind, he was. The two had disliked each other since they were kids; probably because they were a lot alike in their own ways. "Speak of the devil and he shall appear." Katherine nodded her head off to the head the entrance to the parking lot.

A 1969 baby blue, powder blue according to the owner, Chevy Camaro Convertible rolled into the lot. The two people in the front seat had smiles, or smirks in the driver's case, while the crammed two in the back had the same scowl alone both of their faces. Once the driver parked the car in a spot, rather than wait for the two in front to the let them out, the crammed prisoners made their escapes by climbing out of the car. The driver yelled something about scuffing up his baby, but both of the freshmen had ignored him. The two reached their group of friends with smiles starting to develop on their lips. Elena's gaze shifted from them to the people still in the classic car. The driver was putting the hood up while the passenger was talking about something with him.

"Damon made us go get her." Stefan's voice brought her attention back to the group "He is lucky we aren't late."

Elena understood where Stefan was coming from. Rose lived completely on the opposite of town from where the Salvatore family's boarding house was. That meant their route took them into town, went past the high school just to get to her house. Then they had to turn back around to get to the high school. Elena had gone on the drive herself, and it was quite annoying. But Elena wasn't about to tell Damon what he should do with his not-so-girlfriend, but not just friends.

Caroline clapped her hands together to gain everybody's attention, but then shot a scowl at the older boys who were completely ignoring her. Enzo and Mason both let out a chuckle before they walked by President Barbie to make their way into the school. Caroline looked peeved, but she shook it off quickly. "Anyways, we have five minutes before the warning bell because some people were late." Caroline glared between Kai and Elena to Sarah and Stefan. "We can meet at lunch to talk to catch about our classes. Whoever is the first person in the lunchroom will grab the table, okay?" We all just nodded our heads to appease Caroline. For such a bubbly person, she sure could put the devil in his place.

The friend group began to break up to make their way to the high school that was waiting for them. Kai began to pull Elena along with him, but she didn't budge. She sent him in without her so she could wait for one more friend. Stayed in her place on the sidewalk with her back to the parking lot. Her eyes watched the English passenger wander into school by herself. Though both girls waved at one another to acknowledge one another. Elena then went back to standing still until she felt an arm slung around her shoulders. Elena knew who it was by the feel of the leather on her nearly bare shoulders.

"Look at this. A lady waiting on her knight in shining armor." Damon's sarcastic voice carried out his lips. When Damon started to pull Elena along with him, her Converse-clad feet followed him.

"Oh really? Where are they?" Elena asked with a teasing tone in her own voice.

Damon's laugh always brought a smile to Elena's face. "You think you are funny?"

"Yep." Elena popped the P. "You are going to apologize to Sarah and Stefan." That wasn't a question, it was demand from the petite brunette on his arm. She was feisty as hell even compared to Damon.

"No. They didn't have to get a ride from me." Damon's excuse that time was not one of his better ones. "I would have done the same for you if you asked me for a ride."

"Yeah, but I didn't and I don't live across town," Elena mentioned while they passed through the threshold; taking them out of the peaceful parking lot and into the chaotic hallway. "Apologize to them. It will save you a fight with Stefan, and an argument with your father."

"I hate when you are right, Gilbert." Damon used his nickname for her when her reasoning got to him. "Where is your first class?" He asked her wanting to change the subject.

"World History with Alaric." Elena held out the sheet of paper that held her class schedule.

"Mr. Saltzman, Gilbert." Damon reminded her while plucking the sheet of paper from her hands. "World History, Algebra II, English I, Biology, Lunch, French III, Study Hall, Choir." Damon read off her classes out loud. "At least we have study hall together. Choir?"

"I quit church choir so this way I have a musical outlet," Elena explained her thinking behind joining the choir. Elena needed some way to let her voice out rather than just singing about church and God.

"You are going to hate it. Trust me. You will sing songs you hate." Damon whipped out a pen from his pocket to write a note in the blank space under her schedule. "Sign up for this class. Your time will be better spent." Damon handed the paper back to Elena.

The warning bell went off when Elena was reading his note. "Creative Writing?" Elena asked. Sure, Elena loved writing, but how would that give her a musical outlet.

"You will like it, it helped me put the music in my head into a fully structured song," Damon explained to Elena as he pulled her to join the mob of students rushing off to their classes. "Go to the office while you are in study hall. They will help you change your classes around. You won't regret it."

Elena nodded her head as she shoved her paper into the pocket of her ripped up jeans. "The Grill, seven, right?" Elena asked him. "I will bring over my journal."

"And I'll bring mine. Get to class before Alaric has to write you your first detention." Damon let the girl go as he started back away to go off to his own class. A wide grin on his lips as he kept his eyes on her.

"Mr. Saltzman." Elena corrected him with a smirk on her pink lips. "At least then you will have a friend with you." Her voice carried through the hallway until they both disappeared into the crowd of students.

Damon hung back for a few moments. Just to try to catch a view of her before he went to go receive his tardy slip. Found her escaping the swarm to enter into a classroom that had their friend waiting at the door. He had wanted to do something that he hadn't done since elementary school, but it would have been weird now. Elena didn't need a protector anymore, and she could carry her own books. Damon had missed his old job, but both of them had agreed on the fact he no longer had to protect her from bullies or lift the books she could barely hold onto. It was a good act that Damon had to admit wasn't an act, he liked carrying her books for her. Meant they could spend more time together. Times have changed since then. They aren't kids anymore, they have grown up, but Damon can't help miss it.

 **October 2, 2016**

Another event. Another stupid black-tie event. Another chance for people to change the young girl for being at of her element. Those events were her type of thing. Nope. She was the type of girl that could wear jeans and a tank top all day. To be comfortable than be forced into a dress that cost more than just a few hundred dollars. To cram her feet into five-inch heels to give her the appearance that she was the same height as her date. Have her hair tangled up with at least twenty hairpins to make her hair look "elegant". That wasn't who she was, but it was who she had to pretend to be. It was all an act for her.

That night's event was boring; yep, absolutely boring. It was to celebrate the family, the family's enterprise that been in business now for thirty-five years. Ever since the man in charged founded it back when he was only twenty. The empire they had built had grown from the start-up company that was started in the basement of their mansion. Hold for the eye roll. If Elena hadn't shown up, there would be questions and hushed whispers filled with lies and rumors. To save the family from being interrogated by their guests, Elena became the woman people expected from her. Got into a stunning black gown with cutout details and plunging neckline; Elena had to tape down her neckline to stop the dress from showing off her breasts. She slid on a pair of black sling-back heels that were hidden by the length of the dress. That only took about ten minutes; the hair and makeup were going to take the longest. Just to get her hair up in a bun without any stray hairs; that was going to take a while to get it perfect. Had to be held together with one band, twenty hairpins, and a mixture of hair clay and hairspray. The end results may have been worth it, but still was a hassle. The makeup was even worse. For something that is called "No Makeup Look", it took a lot of makeup. Took a lot of time as well. Finished the look in an hour and a half; had to redo some of it a couple of times. She looked gorgeous but felt uncomfortable in her own skin.

The uncomfortable woman just felt even worse during the event. Forced to meet people she never would see again. Had to pretend to remember people that she completely forgot all about. Kept a plastered smile all through the event; stopped herself from several eye rolls during the evening. That was how she spent most of the event. During the few minutes of downtime, Elena spent it with her producer. The two were talking about making another album. When they were about to set up a time to meet, they were interrupted by her boyfriend. The woman had to go back to just being an object on his arm for the rest of the night. It was demeaning, but she was still willing to do it for the man.

The event wasn't even the worst part of the night. The limo ride back to their shared loft was without a doubt, the worst part. Each sat at separate windows, leaving a space between them for the ice-cold tension. Their relationship was not how it used to be; it used to be filled with love and happiness. They used to spend long limo rides discussing how much they equally hated those events. The quite limo would be filled with their laughter. Their conversations would carry them from the limo to their loft where they would continue to talk through the night. His laughter always brought a bright happy smile to Elena's lips. Even when she was sad, he could make that girl happy. At least, that was how it used to be, but their relationship had changed drastically over the last year. Every time, Elena tried to bring it up with the man she fell in love with, but that man wasn't there. The man that had taken his place would shut down. Would refuse to even admit there was ever a problem between them. But there was a large problem. A problem that Elena had said she was willing to get over, but she needed him to be with her through it. She was alone even when she wasn't. They hadn't even slept in the same room for months; he had been sleeping in the guest room. Only used their shared bedroom as a closet or an office when Elena was in the living room. There was only one reason she had yet to break it off. Her career.

Back at their loft, they both went toward their once shared bedroom. While he went right to their large bathroom to take a shower, Elena went over to the vanity in the bedroom. Had to play Jenga with the hairpins in her hair; she had to slowly pull out each hairpin to stop her hair from turning into a large knot. Each pin had been carefully extracted from her hair. By the time she began to pull the tie out of her hair, her table was covered with stretched out pins. Would have to shower later to get out the clay and spray that covered her hair. A heavy sigh escaped her lips when she looked at herself in the mirror. Why was she still doing that crap? Why did she continue to become a new person? Her parents had raised her to just be herself and she would be happy, but she had let herself become someone new to make another person happy. Her mother would be so disappointed on the woman she became. There was a lot about Elena to be proud about, but her relationship certainly was not one of them.

Another heavy sigh slipped past her pink lips but tried her best to shake the feeling off. To add some noise to the quiet apartment she was stuck in, she reached for her phone in her sparkly silver handbag. A handbag Elena had taken to the event to hold her wallet, phone, extra lipstick, and compact while she was at the event. Had to turn her silver iPhone back on, as she had it turned off when she was out. That way her phone wouldn't go off at all during the night to save her from embarrassment. The phone's settings began to reset slowly, but at least the music app was ready to go. Clicked on play all music on shuffle to just give her something to listen to besides the shower. Her phone began to chime several times indicating mixed calls, text messages, emails and lastly a voicemail, as Elena was removing the plaster of foundation that covered her face. She planned on looking at them once her makeup was off.

Once the makeup was taken off her face, Elena threw out the three makeup wipes out in the small waste bucket under the vanity. Her right hand picked up her cell phone to start getting back to her missed items. Had emails to reply to, texts to send back, and calls to return. Messaged back her band who had asked her about meeting up soon. Sent an email to the interviewer who was trying to interview Elena on her second album. Not having anything to talk about, Elena canceled the interview. It was finally time to start getting back to the several missed calls and the one voicemail she had gotten when out.

"Odd." Elena thought out loud when she noticed nine miscalls from her twin sister. Katherine never called. Emailed, sure, but Katherine usually stuck with just texting people. For her sister to call her only could mean something bad had happened. What had Elena worrying was the voicemail her sister left. The same one Elena had yet to listen to out of fear of what Katherine had to say that Katherine was willing to blow up her sister's phone even though Katherine hated when people did that to her.

Elena's thumb hovered over the play button, but she was nervous. With her eyes closed, Elena's thumb pressed down on the play button. "Hey Elena," Katherine started out. "I hate to do this over voice message, but you should know right away." Another pause came from Katherine; like she was trying to think of what to say next, but words were lost on her. Elena was shocked to hear Katherine choke on a sob. Katherine only cried when it involved the family; she didn't even cry when she broke up with her boyfriend of five years. "Mom…" Katherine stuttered out trying told hold back her crying it sounded like. "Mom has cancer." Those words brought on a wave shock on to Elena. Just those words had the brunette singer frozen in her seat at the vanity.

 **The first chapter of the brand new Coming Home. I decided to keep certain elements from the original, but I am going to do it in a new way. For a while, the chapters will start with the past then move into the future in the other half of the chapter. I wanted to do this so you can see the past between Elena and Damon, but also to show you what lead them to where they are now. I would love to get some feedback and hear how you like this version. I always enjoy reading the comments.**


	2. It's My Life

**September 28, 2007**

Music or cheerleading? Elena's dilemma was running through her head, as she was sitting under her favorite tree. The tree that stood the tallest, but the oldest, in the patch of trees by the Falls. Elena would always come out to the tree when she needed to think clearly and by herself. Since she was not doing choir, she had decided to join the music club after school. That was not the problem. The problem was the club met at the same time Elena had to be at cheer practice. The girl had been ditching one for the other, back and forth until Caroline called her out on it. Told Elena she needed to pick the one most important to her. Although, Caroline had been nudging Elena to dump music for cheerleading. Elena loved cheerleading, but singing and music were her two passions in life. At the same time, Elena had her friends in cheerleading; with music club, she was dealing with a whole set of new people. Most of the people in the music club were upperclassmen; the rest were freshmen she barely knew.

When she had asked her parents for advice, no help. Her father said to follow her gut, and her mother followed that up with a saying "We will respect whichever you choose". A saying Elena had heard from her mother before. Elena didn't want to bring up to her other friends. Matt, Tyler, Mason, Kai, and to everyone's surprise. Stefan were all on the football team. Bonnie and Caroline were both on the cheer team. How could she ask them to be impartial with their advice to her? Would have better luck with her sister, but Katherine might just say to ditch cheer because Kat hated the idea of cheering. Sarah may tell Elena to go with whatever she truly wanted more. Enzo would tell her to quit both and do something that wasn't organized; Enzo the wannabe anarchist. Jeremy would just give her the same advice that her parents had given Elena; word for word.

Then there was Jenna Sommers, the best aunt Elena could ever wish for. Jenna had told Elena, "Cheerleading is great. You have your friends and you can cheer on your other friends. But music is your heart, your passion. Music is something you want to always have with you. You have been talking about the music program all summer long. To not give it a shot because you want to be with your friends, you are giving up on your dreams." For once, meaning the first time ever for Jenna, she had given Elena advice without even trying to. Jenna had been just telling Elena what had been thinking about since Elena had to deal with the choice. But Jenna wasn't just done yet, "It is your freshmen year. Ten years from now, what do you want to look back on? Cheering or singing?" Then midnight hit and Jenna turned back to her old self. Went to the living room with a tub of ice cream to watch some dumb parody movie. Just like that Elena had watched her aunt go from therapist back to a laid-back aunt.

Even with Jenna's advice, Elena could not decide on what she wanted to do. She knew what she should do, but she also knew what others thought she should do. In an hour, the Homecoming Game would be starting. She had to make her choice by then. Not because of the deadline anyone had given her, but because Elena had given one to herself.

"Your sister was about five minutes away from filing a missing person report until I stopped her." The familiar deep voice traveled to Elena's ear. Her head perked up to see the man walking over to her. Dressed in all black, but had omitted to put on his leather jacket before he had left the house. "Why are you hiding out this time? Did Kai and you disagree who was better Jay-Z or Bon Jovi?" Damon teased his friend as he plopped down next to Elena on the grass.

"No, but Bon Jovi, duh," Elena retorted. "Caroline told me I need to pick between cheerleading and music club."

"Music club, duh." That was meant as more as a tease then just a quick answer. "Music club. You love singing and playing the piano. Why give that up to dance with pom-poms and a short skirt…wait I change my mind. Cheerleading." Elena's fist collided with Damon's shoulder to give the clearly stronger man a playful punch for his not so funny joke. "Okay, okay. I will be serious. Go with music club. It is not like you even enjoy cheering. The only reason why you do it because both Caroline and Bonnie do it. If I were in your shoes I would go with the music."

"But that is just my problem, I will be alone in the music club. Sure, there are other people, but the upperclassmen who already seem to hate me because I have ditched club. I don't want to be alone while all my friends are on the football field." Elena's words may sound off, but she didn't want to be alone. During the football game, most of her friends would be on the field. The boys playing the game, Bonnie and Caroline cheering, and then Sarah would be taking photos of the game for the paper.

"You can always sit with Enzo and me." Damon reminded her that she wasn't ever going to be alone as long as he was around. "Anyways, I might join music club. Someone has to teach those idiots how to play guitar the right way and without an amp."

"Are you sure you won't be too busy with Enzo spraying painting the principle's car?"

"That was one time, Gilbert. One time."

They both couldn't help but laugh. The laughter filled the empty woods. Became the rival to the constantly running Falls.

"I want to join music club. I might as well, rather be there than at home." Damon did not have the easiest home life. A father was a mix of a drunk and pure evil; when he was sober, the man was still cruel. A mother was a woman who believed in what she was taught as a child; a woman should be quiet, should do her duties as a wife. In his father's twisted mind, Damon could never do any right. That was a large chunk of why Damon acted the way he did. Since he was a child, he was told, he was never good, so why try to be good? Why try to be a good person? Because of Elena.

"You are not allowed to ditch me if you see a pretty girl in the club," Elena warned him, but also told him her mind was made up. She was going to choose what she knew what she wanted, what Jenna had told her and what Damon had encouraged her to.

"We should get going to the game before Caroline talks her mom into sending out a search party." Damon's chuckle brought a small smile to Elena's lips. Damon was first to his feet; that way he could help Elena up from her spot. "I can't believe you walked all the way out here." Elena rolled her eyes at him as she threw her gym bag at him.

"It isn't that far with the shortcut." Elena challenged him as they began to walk towards the road.

"To save you from carrying me on your back when I pass out from exhaustion, we are going to take my car." Damon was poking fun at himself; it wasn't anything new for Elena. Damon usually would tease other people, but not himself except for when he was with Elena.

Elena let out a small laugh before she nodded her head in agreement. She was too exhausted to walk all the way back herself, but she would never let him know that. While Damon was throwing her gym bag in his backseat, Elena opened up the passenger door that way she could slide right into the passenger seat.

"Hey! Who said you could sit up front?" Damon questioned Elena, as he was getting in on the driver side of his car. "Don't you have to be a certain height requirement?"

"You really should consider a career in stand-up comedy," Elena remarked. "I am only three inches shorter than you."

The car's engine began to rumble when Damon started up the car. Elena remembered the day that his grandfather gave it to him. The older man had just decided to move back to Italy but had two cars that he could not take with him. The baby blue car and a red 1963 Porsche 356B Karmann Coupe. Damon got the first pick being the oldest and the other car went to Stefan, but Stefan had to wait longer to drive the car. Ever since Damon had gotten that car, he took care of it; fixing it, changing the oil, keeping it clean and doing whatever was needed to keep the car in near perfect condition. Didn't even allow his best friend to put her feet up on the dashboard, as she would usually do in other people's cars. Mostly her parents and aunt.

"Just trying to keep a smile on your pretty face." Damon winked at her before he turned his head back to the road. Elena kept her brown eyes on him. Every now and then when he was driving, she would catch the corner of his eye look over at her.

Elena grew a smirk on her face, as she was adjusting in her seat to look forward at the road. "If you keep driving like this, we are going to get the school after the game." Elena teased Damon's driving.

"Hush, Gilbert. Just focus on what you are going to say to Barbie." Damon told Elena.

…

Damon's car pulled into the nearly full parking lot, but he pulled over to the sidewalk instead of finding a parking spot. Damon turned his head to look over at Elena.

"Go talk to Barbie. I am going to find a parking spot." Damon told Elena as his arm reached back to hand Elena's her gym bag. "Barbie might want your uniform back." Damon's smirk that time just caused Elena to roll her eyes at him. Elena got out of his car then closed the door behind her.

"Find me." Elena called after Damon when he pulled away from the sidewalk. Elena turned on the heels of her converse to find Caroline standing a few feet away from where Elena was standing. She was expecting to find Caroline with the other cheerleaders. The cheer squads were now just one cheer squad due to how small the squads were; Andie Starr, an upperclassman had to share the title of captain with Caroline. Elena slowly walked over to the pissed off cheerleader who had been scowling since Elena pulled up with Damon.

"Where have you been?" Caroline integrated Elena. "You aren't even dressed. Hurry, go get dressed."

Elena paused for a moment then let out a heavy sigh. "I am quitting, Caroline," Elena told her best friend. "You are right, I can't do both music and cheering."

"You were supposed to pick cheering. This is our freshmen year." Caroline stated with a huff.

"That is why I am doing it now." Elena tried to stay calm and rational with Caroline; though, she wanted to scream her head off at Caroline for expecting something out of Elena instead of just accepting Elena's choices. Elena pulled the cheer uniform out of her bag and held it out to Caroline.

…

 **October 3, 2016**

The flight felt longer than it really was. The hour and a half felt like five hours. Usually, Elena slept on the plane or would read, but that flight, Elena was trapped in her mind with her thoughts. "Mom has cancer" rang in her head. Her mom was just about the healthiest person Elena knew. In her memories, Elena couldn't remember her mom ever being sick besides sneezing and the occasional cough when she had to clear her throat. Never took a sick day or had food poisoning. Though Elena was pretty sure her mom had morning sickness, for obvious reasons, Elena had no memory of that sort of stuff. Elena didn't even know any of her family that had cancer. Miranda's mother died of old age at 93, father died from heart attack at the age 87. Miranda aunt and uncle were both alive and in a retirement community. Maybe a distant cousin, but their cousins in Denver were alive and healthy. Cancer. It wasn't a death sentence, but it shook Elena to her core about losing her mom. Her dad was already gone, she couldn't lose her mom. Not after all the losses that had already suffered in her young life. That was the only thing rattling around in Elena's mind.

The night before Elena didn't sleep a wink, she packed and argued. She multitasked packing and arguing. Arguing with her boyfriend. That day, Elena was supposed to have an interview. He wanted her to take a later flight that way she could make the interview; she wanted to get on the first flight. He made a comment about her mother would still have cancer at night. That comment got him kicked out of their bedroom. Elena didn't even say goodbye to him that morning. Still angry at that comment he made. Sure, she didn't have to get on the first flight, but she wanted to. She wanted to get to her mother as soon as possible. She wanted to be there for her mother right away. Not just her mother, but her sister and little brother. The three always helped each other through their grief; helped each other through the pain. Katherine was already in town and Jeremy was to arrive in the afternoon, but Elena knew her twin must be a wreck. Katherine was a touch and strong woman, but that was because she bottled up her feelings. Elena wanted to break the bottle before it overfilled and Katherine went on a rampage.

"Seat belts on, we will be landing in Richmond shortly." The attendant instructed over the loudspeaker. "Please turn off any digital device and put up any table tray." She added in.

Elena put her tray up then locked it. She got out of her seat only to put her journal back in her carry-on bag. After closing the overhead compartment, Elena got back in her seat and put her seat belt on right away. Her hand fiddled with her lapis lazuli necklace that her sister had given her.

Lapis lazuli gem was common in the founding families. Just about every founding family had some type of jewelry with the gemstone. In the Gilbert family, there were three different pieces. One necklace, a bracelet and a ring that had been in the family since the 1800s. Katherine had gotten the necklace for a present until Jenna gave her the family's bracelet. Then Katherine handed the necklace to Elena. The ring was in the possession of Miranda; Grayson Gilbert gave it to his wife on the first anniversary they spent together. There were two rings in the Salvatore family; each young son wore one. Both of the Forbes women wore a ring. Tyler Lockwood had a ring and his mother had a necklace. The Fell family had a ring and a bracelet. The gemstone was also used to single out was a member of the founding family council. Each member except for four wore something with lapis lazuli. Those four members either wore another gem or no longer had one in possession. William Forbes no longer wore one, but was also, no longer a true member. Jonathan Gilbert had given up his ring to Jeremy Gilbert. Alaric Saltzman wore the last ring. Those rings both imprinted with a black stone; the rumor around those rings it would save someone from death. It was a just a story.

Elena used to love to hear those stories from her father back at bedtime. Would tell his daughter about how the lapis lazuli was used in a ritual to help protect vampires from the sunlight. The ritual would be performed by a witch, but could only be done if the witch was willing to do it. The black stone was used in a similar ritual, but it was used to bring back a human from death after being killed by a supernatural or supernatural influence. Those were some of Elena's favorite stories. Witches, vampires, werewolves. Elena still loved to read stories about that. Just the thought of her father's stories brought a smile to Elena's face even during that grim time.

The wheels hit the ground of the runway outside the airport. Elena turned her head out the window to see airport getting closer. Once the plane landed, Elena had to go right to pick up the luggage before she waited for a taxi.

After the plane parked and it was safe to start leaving, Elena took her seat belt off before she started to stand up from her seat. She stepped out into the walkway to reach up to grab her carry-on bag. There were two bags she still needed to grab from baggage claim. Since she didn't know how long she was going to be in town, she may have overpacked just a tad bit, but she wanted to make sure she had everything and anything she needed. Elena carried her carry-on bag off the plane and all the way to the baggage claim to grab her remaining two bags. Elena picked up both of her suitcases from the carousel when they came around.

Rolled them both out of the airport to flag down a taxi, but got a happy surprise instead. There on the sidewalk, standing near a red Mini Cooper, stood the most amazing aunt that ever existed. At least in Elena's mind. Elena walked over to the strawberry blonde by the Cooper.

"I am so happy to see you." Elena exclaimed as she dropped her hands from the handles on her bag to hug her aunt.

"It has been far too long, Elena." Jenna spoke while she was hugging her niece. Jenna pulled away to look at Elena's face; Jenna tucked a red streak of Elena's hair out of her face. "When did you do this?" Jenna asked with a small laugh in her voice.

"A while ago. Something new to change up my hair." Elena told her aunt while running her hand through her hair. "Can we go to the house, I just want to get settled in.

"Of course. Visiting hours don't start for awhile. Katherine is at the house waiting." Jenna said. The aunt grabbed one of the suitcases and took it over to the car. Elena waited by the curb while Jenna folded the back seats over to make room for Elena's bags. She slid in her suitcase and carry-on bag after Jenna had gotten the other suitcase in. "When did you become Katherine?" Jenna teased her niece.

"Since I have nothing at the house." Elena mentioned casually as she was closing the trunk. Moved from the trunk to the passenger side to get into the car. "I want to stay here as long as I need to, so I packed for a long stay. How serious is everything?" Elena asked when Jenna got into the car.

"Early stages, but they are keeping her in to start on some serious treatments to take care of it. It is in the brain, so her doctor wanted to treat as soon as they could." Jenna explained to Elena while she was pulling away from the curb. "She is holding up well. Miranda has been more worried about your siblings and you. I am serious. Since last night, Miranda had been asking "how are the kids?" and "can I talk to them?"." Jenna informed Elena while she continued to drive.

Elena wished she could talk to her mom right away, but understood that her mother also needed time to rest. She was excited about visiting hours, she wanted to see her mom. Just to let her mom know that she was there and going to be around for as long as she needed to be if not more.

…

Gilbert house was always the same; even after all these years, it looked like it did when Grayson and Miranda moved in. The porch swing had been redone a few times because of several incidents. Like when Elena and Jeremy broke it by playing pirate. Or the rusty chain finally gave out. The paint had been touched up but was always the same color. The door had to be fixed after an incident that involved an angry Katherine, a scared Mason and a pair of pumps. One of the steps on the stairs leading up to the house had to be fixed after a drunk Alaric and a near drunk Jenna broke the wood when they jumped on it at the same time. Through the years, the house was in great condition.

Two cars were in the opened garage and one car was in the driveway when Jenna pulled up to the house. A dark red 2014 Porsche Panamera was right next to a black 2010 Ford Escape. The Gilbert twin cars. Katherine always did prefer sports cars while Elena was more practical with her car choice. The gray 2015 Volvo XC60 must be Miranda's car since the Volvo brand was Miranda's favorite. Elena had been missing her SUV. In New York, she rarely drove and when she did, it was one of her boyfriend's cars.

Elena got out of the car first to go around to the trunk to grab her suitcases. While Elena was opening the trunk, she could hear the faint squeak of the front door open. Then she could hear a heel on the hardwood. Kat. Elena pulled her head out of the trunk carefully to see her older twin walking down the steps carefully. Katherine hadn't changed one bit since Elena saw her last. Brunette hair still curly. Still into the smoky eye and winged eyeliner. Always wearing heels even though both sisters knew that the heels were painful on Kat's feet. That day, Katherine went for a simple look than other ones that she had worn in the past. A royal blue halter strap tank top with a V-neck and a lace design on the back. The top was tucked into a pair of black skinny jeans. The heels were peep-toe pumps that were at least five inches. Her hair was down in loose curls that bounced with every step she took towards the driveway.

"Who are you and what happened to my sister?" Katherine's question was mixed in with a teasing tone and smirk on her pink stained lips.

Unlike Katherine, Elena's style choice had been altered. She was still a girl that loved to jeans and Converse shoes, she did not have too many clothes like that anymore. Elena rarely shopped for herself anymore, that was due to her time and the fact her boyfriend wanted Elena to promote certain image when out and about. Elena was wearing something her sister would probably wear. A dark red flowing tank top, a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, a brown faux leather jacket, and a pair of black heeled booties that had buckles on them just for decoration. Had few bracelets on her right wrist. Elena had just thrown on something she would be comfortable in on the plane, but she didn't just want to wear sweats. Okay, Elena did want to wear sweats; she did not want to receive a phone call from her boyfriend's sister bitching that Elena was caught wearing sweats around the airport.

"I have someone picking out my clothes now." Elena said honestly as she stepped closer to her twin sister. "Are you going to hug your baby sister or just keep standing there?" Elena asked with a teasing tone in her voice.

Katherine scowled at her twin but ultimately caved when she nearly jumped forward to wrap Elena into her long arms. "I have missed you, baby sis." Katherine admitted out loud. Her arms held Elena in place as the two shared a sweet moment. "Let's get inside and get you settled in."

…

News in a small town traveled around town fast. All it took was one gossip for the news to spread. To hear that not one, but all the Gilbert siblings would be returning was large news. Katherine had returned a week before, but Elena and Jeremy were to be arriving that day. Elena who hadn't stepped foot into town in the past four years. Elena who left town without saying goodbye to anyone. Just packed up and left. No one blamed Elena for leaving, they only blamed one man. His friends secretly blamed him; even, his family blamed him for Elena's departure. Blamed him not only for that but for breaking a sweet girl. After knocking her down too many times, she didn't get back up. Instead ran away in defeat. Never did he psychically arm her, but he did break her heart. Elena had finally accepted the fact she could not change a man that did not want to change. She could not stand up for him or by his side anymore.

Never was contacted by her since the night before she left him for good. That didn't stop him from watching her shoot up to stardom. The shy girl he grew up was a bright and vibrant singer that was following her passion. The girl that once could barely do a one-two step was looking like an expert dancer. In the magazines, she looked happy. Her eyes said it all to him. She was happy. Finally got her dreams; the ones he was holding her back from achieving when they were together. Both never would admit at loud, but they both knew they were doing better without the other one. She got her dreams of performing, and he finally grew up. Was no longer the average small town "bad boy". He was now running a successful business with the help of his little brother and two of his best friends after he received the title of CEO from his father. He wasn't the only CEO, Damon chose to share the title with his baby brother. Both of them were running one of the largest companies just from Richmond. Sure, they traveled and had other towers of their company, but they mostly stayed in Richmond.

Damon was finally doing something with his life, but he had no one to share it with. Sure, he had his friends and family, but no one he was close to like how he was with Elena. Stefan said it was alright to be alone. His father seemed proud that his son was constantly being the most eligible bachelor in the business world. His father said that the title would bring business to the company. It did, but also, brought out a lot of women who were only after his money or just try to get him into bed. Damon wasn't some Christian Grey; he was just a guy who did not want to get into a serious relationship. Last "relationship" went so well…not. Charlotte who seemed like a nice girl at first, but she gradually grew obsessed with Damon. To a point where he found her destroying some of his photos he had with other girls. Lucky for him, all the photos he starring his ex-fiancée were locked up in his safe. Damon had a restraining order placed on her. From what he heard, Charlotte had moved across the country and was doing better for herself.

The words Elena Gilbert had not been spoken in his company for the longest time, he was shocked to hear his closest friend drop it when the two were having coffee in Damon's office. Damon already heard that she would be returning from his sister in law, but it just shocked him that his friend would also mention it.

"Why are you telling me this?" Damon questioned what his friend was getting at by talking about Elena's arrival.

"Stay away from her." Alaric simply said. "She doesn't need you around right now. I don't think you should come to Friday's dinner this week."

"You are disinviting to a dinner I am always invited to? We both are grown-ups, we can be in the same room." Damon argued with his friend. "Everybody else is going to be there. Including douche face."

"Tyler." Alaric corrected Damon. "Jenna doesn't want you there. Elena just found out her mom has cancer. She is fragile right now. How do you think she will react when you stroll on in with your attitude? Last time, you two were in a room together, she said she never wanted to see your face again. You broke her, we both know you did, Damon. Just don't come."

Damon paused for a moment when his mind went back to the last time he saw Elena. Her face was bright red from crying. Her words were mumbled from her sobs, but she made sure her voice could be clearly heard when she said, "I never want to see your face again. You are a monster." Those words haunted him. Not the never want to see your face again, but you are a monster. Words from the girl he was madly in love with. Those words would always be imprinted in his brain.

Damon cleared his throat before he began to speak again. "We are in a small town, Ric. We like the same places. I am sure we are going to be in the same room eventually. I promise not to mess with her head. I will sit over by the loser people section of the table just to be away from her. Don't exclude me. I don't want to be the kid looking through the window."

A heavy sigh passed the Alaric's thin lips. The older man rubbed the scruff on his face before he nodded his head. "But you are telling Jenna."

"Sounds like a deal." Damon's lips turned into a grin that would give the Cheshire Cat chills. "Don't you have a class to be teaching, professor?" Damon changed the subject like he always did when he decided he was done talking about something.

"In the afternoon. I am supposed to go meet Jenna and the girls for lunch before they go see Miranda." Just like that back on the Sommers-Gilbert girls.

"How is Jenna dealing?" Damon asked one of the many questions he had yet to ask Alaric. His other questions just had to be kept in a box labeled never open.

"Well for the most part, but she isn't doing alright. The kids don't know what is going on, and I don't know how to explain it to them. Right now, Jenna is focused on taking care of everyone else while I am focused on taking care of her." Alaric spoke with his eyes focused on his shoes. "Got any advice for an old man?" Alaric asked.

Damon let out a chuckle. That was funny. A confused man asking a damaged man for advice. "Talk to Jenna, I guess." Damon cleared his throat again as he straightened up in his office chair. "Go meet the girls, you are distracting me from my work." His eyes were looking everywhere but on his friend.

Alaric knew Damon was starting to get uncomfortable, didn't need to be told so. Alaric patted both of his own knees before he stood up from the chair he was in. "I will get out of your hair." Alaric gave Damon a slight wave as he was reaching for his travel mug on the desk. Alaric was on his way out, but he had one more thing to say to his friend. "If you don't want to feel like the kid watching from the window, start showing some empathy. Just a suggestion."

Those words were right next to the monster words. Damon knew Alaric was just trying to look out for him but didn't mean the words didn't just sting just a tad. The only reason why Damon was cold and sometimes heartless was that his heart hated him.

 **Thank you for those who are reading my story, and I love the comments so much. It is always nice hearing how people are enjoying the story. Clearly, I do not own the characters, songs that will be used, mention to pop culture references and blah blah blah. I don't own anything. Clearly something major happened between Damon and Elena, and Elena is not in the happiest relationship. I am going to draw on some stuff from the show like certain plots that happened, but this is completely human so Damon will not be snapping any necks. Oh and each chapter is named after a song, that I don't own either (not even the ones I have bought from iTunes). Keep letting me know how you are liking the story, even if you aren't like it, tell me why not. And as always, thank you for reading.**


	3. AN

**Author's Note**

 **Hi. I have never done this whole long author note before, so I apologize ahead. I have been dealing with a lot this past year. I enrolled in college full time along with working part-time. My father had a severe medical issue last Spring, and I've been helping with his care. I haven't had a lot of time to write, but that doesn't mean I am abandoning my stories. I have been writing and thinking of ideas for the stories.**

 **I have decided to do some changes to two of my stories. I will be rewriting The Great Stallion. It will have the same plot except for the cure SL. Started with a Click will also be rewritten with the same plot.**

 **I came to this decision after rereading all my stories. I have changed as a writer since I started these stories. Grown up and learned more. I also noticed some conflicting things in some parts of the stories. Such as The Great Stallion with the cure being brought up several times as a new thing and old thing.** **I will keep both, The Great Stallion and Started with a Click until their rewrites are ready to be published.**

 **Forgotten Magic, Coming Home, and the Mates will be having new chapters coming soon. These chapters will continue the story I already have going.**

 **Thank you for taking your time to read this. I appreciate your support over the years with my stories. I look forward to hearing feedback from my other stories.**


End file.
